Vraiment beau
by Pandi74
Summary: Qui préfère Gibbs avec une moustache? Sûrement pas Tony, sauf si... Slash Gibbs / Tony


**Vraiment beau  
Saison 4**

_**Devant l'appartement de Tony, jeudi soir**_

— Tu es certain de vouloir passer la nuit, seul, ici?

— J'ai passé toute la semaine chez toi. Une nuit de repos, ça va permettre à ma peau de se remettre de tes attaques poilues…

— Tu n'aimes donc pas ma moustache?

— Oui, mentit Tony, mais j'ai des rougeurs partout sur le corps. Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser dans le cou, à moins d'avoir congé le lendemain.

— D'accord. Passe une bonne nuit et à demain au bureau.

Ne voulant pas laisser de marques sur le visage de Tony, Jethro effleura à peine les lèvres de son amant lorsqu'il y déposa un baiser.

— Ne sois pas en retard, ajouta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

_**NCIS, vendredi matin**_

Tony, Ziva et Tim prenaient déjà place à leurs bureaux lorsque le son de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. Gibbs, son éternel café à la main et une moustache en moins s'avança vers son bureau. Il échangea avec Tony un regard plein de promesses.

— J'ai une réunion avec la directrice. DiNozzo?

— Oui patron?

— Tu es responsable.

— D'accord.

Gibbs lui tourna le dos et un sourire moqueur se dessina alors sur le visage de Tony.

_**Une heure plus tard**_

Sa réunion terminée, Gibbs s'assit à son bureau, un nouveau café à la main. Il porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et au même moment une musique remplit l'air, brisant le silence qui avait accompagné le retour du patron. Il s'agissait de la chanson_ Vraiment beau, _du groupe _Les trois Accords._

Trois agents sursautèrent et le quatrième feignit la surprise.

**Tu étais vraiment beau, vraiment beau **

**Avec ta moustache **

**Et c'était un peu idiot, un peu idiot **

**D'aller y mettre la hache **

**heuuu!! heeuuu! **

**Tu étais vraiment beau, vraiment beau **

**Avec ta moustache **

**Et lorsqu'il faisait chaud, faisait chaud **

**Elle te faisait de l'ombrage. **

**Et lorsqu'il faisait moins zéro, moins zéro **

**Elle te couvrait le visage **

**La patience n'est pas une vertue **

**Quand on se laisse piler dessus **

**J'ai envie de te dire de la laisser pousser **

**Tu étais vraiment beau, vraiment beau **

**Avec ta moustache **

**Et devant les animaux, devant les animaux **

**C'était le plus beau des panaches **

**La soumission n'est pas une option **

**Pour ceux qui ont une moustache de champion **

**J'ai envie de te dire de la laisser pousser **

**heuuu!! heeuuu!**

— DiNozzo! Salle de réunion!

— Mais…

— Maintenant, coupa-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

— Une fois l'ascenseur entre deux étages, Gibbs appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

— Comme ça, tu te moques de moi devant les autres, demanda Jethro d'une voix douce.

— Comment sais-tu que c'est moi?

— Tu es le seul qui aurait pu oser.

— C'est vrai que tu es beau, mais à l'inverse de la chanson, je préfère sans moustache.

Jethro s'avança alors vers son amoureux. Il se mit à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou, puis traça un chemin de salive vers la bouche de Tony qui s'ouvrit avidement pour l'accueillir. Leurs langues se bagarrèrent un moment pour la dominance puis se réconcilièrent en une tornade passionnée.

Les mains de Jethro se glissèrent rapidement sous le chandail de Tony, caressant son ventre et trouvant finalement un passage jusqu'à son dos. Le contact rapproché de leurs bouches et de leurs corps provoqua le réveil d'une autre partie de leurs anatomies se faisant face. Abandonnant les lèvres de Tony, Jethro ramena ses mains vers l'avant, sur la ceinture du pantalon, représentant une barrière entre le nouveau visage imberbe et le sexe de son amant. Il déboucla la ceinture, abaissa le pantalon et les sous-vêtements, laissant apparaître l'objet de son désir. Les genoux de l'agent plus âgé s'inclinèrent dans une position n'ayant plus rien en commun avec la relation patron/subalterne.

— Jethro, haleta Tony, nous sommes au travail, non… non… oui…

La langue de Jethro taquina le sexe maintenant impatient de Tony. La respiration de ce dernier s'accéléra aussi rapidement que la dureté de son érection. La langue fut ensuite remplacée par la bouche avide de l'ancien marine, qui s'empressa d'engloutir un Tony au garde-à-vous. La sensation de la chaleur de Gibbs sur lui provoqua les halètements de Tony.

— Jay, je vais, je vais, articula péniblement le plus jeune agent.

Jethro se retira le temps d'une courte réponse.

— Je suis prêt à te recevoir.

Puis, il reprit à la même cadence, ne voulant rien pour le distraire de l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. C'est à l'intérieur de la bouche de son amoureux que Tony explosa de bonheur. Les jambes molles, la respiration rapide et le cœur battant, il s'adossa au mur de l'ascenseur.

Jethro se releva et approcha à nouveau sa bouche de Tony afin de l'embrasser encore. Tony se goûta sur la langue de son amant. Rompant le baiser:

— Attends ce soir, ça va être ta fête.

— Tony, c'est moi qui me suis retenu pendant des semaines de te toucher à ma guise. J'ai bien l'intention d'embrasser chaque parcelle de ta peau. Ce n'était que l'entrée, ce soir, j'attaque le plat principal…

— À condition que tu sois mon dessert!

**Fin**


End file.
